Gillette
Gillette is a minor character in Disney's Pirates of the Caribbean. Background Personality Gillette was an upholder of the law and followed orders given to him. Like all British soldiers, he was a fierce opponent of piracy and did his best to fight him. He also showed great loyalty to his commanders and implicitly obeyed their orders. And at the same time, Gillette has established himself as a haughty and very cowardly officer, who prefers to avoid fighting. When Jack Sparrow and Will Turner climbed aboard the HMS Dauntless, he, at first, began to mock at them, and then, when they pointed a weapon at him, without a fight, built it to them. Like Mullroy, Gillette at first, did not believe in the supernatural. And when Elizabeth asked him to warn James Norrington about the immortality of the pirates, he only sarcastically laughed at her, which once again showed him as an arrogant and unpleasant person. Abilities As officer of the Royal Navy, Gillette was skilled with a pistol and a sword. But, because of his preference for avoiding fights, the degree of possession is unknown. However, he was experienced enough to survive in battle with the immortal team of pirates. Also, perhaps Gillette was an experienced sailor, considering that he was firstly the main assistant of the Commander Norrington aboard the HMS Dauntless, and, later, the main assistant of Hector Barbossa aboard HMS Providence. Appearances ''The Curse of the Black Pearl At some unknown point in his early life, a young Lieutenant Gillette would become part of the Royal Navy and Port Royal under the command of Captain James Norrington and Governor Weatherby Swann. When Norrington went on promotion to the rank of Commander, Gillette, like many other officers, attended his initiation ceremony and became his first assistant. However, when Elizabeth Swann suddenly fell off of the wall of Fort Charles, he prevented Norrington from jumping to save her, stating that the rocks could lead to his death. After Jack Sparrow rescued Elizabeth, Commander Norrington ordered him to shack Jack, and, after his escape, helped to catch him. Gillette was likely inside Fort Charles when the Black Pearl attacked Port Royal. The following morning, Gillette and his men were stationed aboard HMS Dauntless. When Sparrow and Turner got on the ship and began to talk about his capture, Gillette laughed haughtily over an attempt to take over the HMS Dautless command, since on such a large ship there was not a crew of just two people. However, when Sparrow pointed to Flintlock on his head, he chickened out and gave them a ship. aboard the [[HMS Dauntless|HMS ''Dauntless]].]] Later, he participated in the search for Elizabeth, along with Commander Norrington and Governor Swann. After Elizabeth Swann along with Jack Sparrow was rescued, HMS Dauntless headed for Isla de Muert to save Will Turner. When they arrived, Norrington ordered Elizabeth to be locked in the captain's cabin for her safety. When she tried to tell Gillette to warn Norrington about the pirates of the undead, he did not betray her words, and even haughtily ridiculed her. Later Gillette took part in the battle against the cursed team of Barbossa. He survived the battle, and was present at Jack Sparrow's execution at Port Royal. After Sparrow's escape, he looked to the Commodore for orders to begin pursuit, but Norrington held off the chase for a day. ''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides aboard the [[HMS Providence|HMS ''Providence]].]] He returns in this film as Hector Barbossa's first assistant on board HMS Providence during his search for the Fountain of Youth. Later he was killed by Blackbeard during the bout near the Fountain. ''LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game Lieutenant Gillette is a minifigure who appeared in the DS version of ''LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game. Trivia *Age of Gillette based on Damian O'Hare's age during the filming of The Curse of the Black Pearl. O'Hare was 25 during the filming and the timeline established in On Stranger Tides (which takes place in 1750) sets the events of The Curse of the Black Pearl around 1728 and Gillette's birth around 1703. Gallery Behind the scenes *Gillette was portrayed by Damian O'Hare in The Curse of the Black Pearl and On Stranger Tides. *Until the release of On Stranger Tides, due to Gillette's absence in Dead Man's Chest or At World's End, it was assumed amongst fans that he was killed when the hurricane destroyed the [[HMS Dauntless|HMS Dauntless]]. However, with Gillette's presence in On Stranger Tides, it is possible that Gillette resigned from Norrington's crew by that time. *In the Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides Ultimate Sticker Book, Gillette is mistakenly identified as Theodore Groves and vice versa. In addition, Gillette's name was incorrectly spelled with only one "l". References ↑ Rob Marshall: And that's the end of Groves after four movies. Greg had a dramatic end. And we saw Damian before he gets slashed in the back, we lost Gillette, too. External links *Gillette on Pirates of the Caribbean Wiki *Gillette on Lego Wiki Category:Pirates of the Caribbean characters Category:Males Category:Deceased characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Neutral characters Category:Antagonists Category:English characters Category:European characters Category:Sailors Category:Lieutenants Category:Swordsmen Category:Henchmen Category:Disney characters